Numerous devices have been developed to scale fish. Typically, the motor-driven devices rotate about a longitudinal axis, scraping off the scales with surface protrusions. However, none of the devices has performed in a completely satisfactory manner. Some of the devices simply break off the scales, without removing them, Others harm the skin or flesh of the fish. Others fail to remove small scales.
The present invention provides a tool with a shank which is removably inserted into the chuck or bit holder of a driving means, which causes it to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the shank. The portion of the tool which removes scales is substantially cylindrical in shape, having pointed ridges, which spiral slightly, extending radially from the shank. Equally-spaced longitudinal grooves interrupt the continuity of the ridges, resulting in cutting surfaces for removing scales. Equally-spaced shallower notches provide secondary cutting surfaces. A splash guard affixed to the shank deflects detached scales away from the user and prevents water from running down the shank into the motor.
In operation, the fish scaling tool is activated and begins to rotate. The user moves the device straight up from the tail of a fish to its head. Removal of each scale, typically occurs as follows: the corner of a ridge lifts up the end of a scale. The ridge then moves the scale laterally to the side in one motion, pulling the scale out of the skin of the fish. The shallower notches catch any remaining parts of the scale and remove them from the skin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fish scaler which can remove scales completely from the skin of a fish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a large number of closely-spaced cutting surfaces to clean fish with small scales.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a scaling tool which can be used with presently-existing battery-operated or power-operated drill drivers and screw-drivers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide cutting edges which lift and laterally pull scales from the skin of the fish.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a splash guard to deflect scales and water.